¿Que Hago Yo?
by Selegna Malfoy
Summary: Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, ke hago con mis manos cuando supliken tu regreso... Un pekeño Song Fic, a mi me gusto a ver ke opinan ustedes


Todos los personajes contenidos en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling así como también a Warner Bross y sus filiares. La canción sobre la cual esta basada esta historia pertenece a las Ha-Ash. No pretendo sacar beneficio alguno de esto. Sin más por el momento los dejo con mi primer Song Fic.

¿Que Hago Yo?

Por lo menos dime que lo vas a pensaras – decía un chico pelirrojo a una joven de cabello castaño la cual parecía sorprendida por el comentario que el chico le había hecho.

Freed, tu conoces la historia… Yo no… no debo Freed – dijo la chica mientras se daba la media vuelta, pero el chico la detuvo.

Dime que lo pensaras… si tu eres feliz sin… sin nada de esto, lo aceptare – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y ella comenzaba a llorar - Has logrado hacer crecer en mi algo que yo no conocía y aun no lo comprendo.

No puedo engañarme… También has hecho algo en mí – fue lo ultimo que ella dijo mientras se echaba a sus brazos y lo besaba.

"_Entraste como un rayo de luz_

_con un aire encantador_

_liberaste con tu hechizo_

_a mi recluso corazón"_

Pareces muy feliz – pregunto Ron a la chica, pues de un tiempo a la fecha ella había dejarlo de molestarlos tanto a él como a Harry con los deberes.

Este… ¿Me dijiste algo Ron? – pegunto la chica poniendo en evidencia que no prestaba atención a lo que le decían.

¿Que te ocurre? ¿Tan mal estas? – decía Harry al tiempo que Ginny y los gemelos entraban al comedor.

Saben creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie al tiempo que George tomaba a siento a un lado de ella.

Hola – dijo George mientras la veía ponerse de pie.

Los veo luego – dijo la chica al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y salía del comedor.

¡Genial! Ahora ya ni siquiera quiere hablarme o verme – dijo George mientras tomaba una tostada para comenzar su desayuno.

Tranquilo George es una etapa, seguro se le pasa y pronto quizás hasta regresen – decía Freed mientras miro hacia la entrada del comedor pero ya no vio a Hermione.

Aunque yo no la culparía si decide dejar de hablarte – dijo Ginny mientras provocaba que los cuatro la vieran con cara de aturdimiento.

Saben se me acaba de quitar el hambre, mejor me voy después los veo – dijo Freed poniéndose de pie.

¿Y a donde vas? Hoy no tenemos clases – pregunto George algo desconcertado pues Freed no abandonaba tan fácilmente un desayuno.

Deberes muchos deberes – fue lo que respondió el gemelo antes de salir del comedor, para dirigidse a la biblioteca. Al entrar la busco por toda la biblioteca pero pronto la encontró estaba detrás de una gran montaña de libros - ¿Estas ocupada? – pegunto el pelirrojo mientras se ponía delante de la pila de libros.

Ya te dije que no quiero hablar más del asunto – dijo Hermione instintivamente pues el timbre de voz de los gemelos era muy parecido.

Esta bien me iré – dijo Freed en un tono tan débil que fue casi inaudible lo cual provoco que Hermione levantara la cabeza, pues si hubiera sido la persona que ella se imagino no hubiera desistido tan fácilmente.

Freed ¡Lo siento! – dijo ella al tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo besaba – lo siento, pensé que eras…- no termino la frase pues el de nuevo la beso.

No importa – dijo Freed mientras ambos tomaba asiento - ¿Qué lees? – pregunto el chico al ver varios libros que eran muy parecidos.

Es que en la clase de Herbólogia nos dejaron investigar acerca de una planta, bueno en especial una flor la cual durante el día permanece cerrada y durante la noche se abre – dijo ella al tiempo que le mostraba una flor de color azul profundo.

Si esa tarea la hice el curso anterior, sabes hay una leyenda acerca de esa flor, se decía que una princesa que estaba enamora de un príncipe, pero los padres de ambos eran enemigos y no les permitían estar juntos. Era tanto su amor que un día elaboraron un hechizo para estar juntos siempre, el se convertiría en un espíritu que viviría siempre a su lado en todas las reencarnaciones de la vida de ella, y ella prometió lo mismo. Pero cuando el padre de él se entero cambio el hechizo y lo que hizo fue separarlos a el le mando a vivir en el sol y a ella, la destino a ser una flor la cual solo se abriría por las noches y el no la podría ver – dijo Freed mostrando un lado muy tierno y dulce que pocos le conocían.

Freed es una historia muy linda – dijo Hermione mientras le daba un tierno beso.

Solo contigo – dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

"_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas _

_Creía en tu intención…_

Ya no quiero hablar de tema – dijo Hermione mientras se detenía el pasillo.

Por favor, déjame intentarlo de nuevo yo… - decía George mientras hacia que Hermione se volteara

George ya no quiero hablar del tema, déjame vivir – dijo Hermione mientras lo veía de frente tratando de ignorar aquel dolor que aun sentía.

Hermione no me digas que ya olvidaste todos los buenos momentos que vivimos – decía George mientras desde un lugar lejos Freed observaba la escena conteniendo sus ganas de ir hacia Hermione.

No… aun no los olvido, pero tampoco olvido los malos, George ya termino nuestra etapa y… también lo que yo sentía – dijo Hermione pero George la detuvo y la beso, fue un beso que Hermione respondió - Déjame… - fue lo ultimo que dijo ella antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

…_No pensé que fuese un engaño_

_Ni una mentira tu amor"_

¿Porque lo hiciste? – le preguntaba Freed a Hermione cuando ambos estaban en la solos lechucearía. Freed no miraba a Hermione, miraba una lechuza la cual dormía.

Hacer que Freed, yo no hice nada – dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él y hacia que el la viera a los ojos.

Hermione vi todo, ¿aun lo quieres? - Pregunto Freed sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Freed yo… Aun no lo olvido y es que la historia tu bien la conoces y no es fácil de olvidar – fue lo que dijo Hermione mientras Freed no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos.

Entiendo todo, y creo que aun lo quieres – fue lo que dijo Freed antes de salir de la lechucería.

"_Me dices que esta llamando_

_Te vas sin un adiós_

_Se muy bien que harás en sus brazos_

_Dime… ¿Qué hago yo?"_

¡Freed! – gritaba George para darle alcance al verlo en el pasillo.

Genial… Aquí George – dijo Freed mientras levantaba su brazo.

Sucedió lo que dijiste parece que la etapa esta por terminar y… de nuevo será mía – dijo George sin contener su alegría abrazo a su hermano.

Te felicito, se ve que los dos se quieren mucho… sabes me tengo que ir voy a… a… - traba de completar la frase Freed pero no podía algo le impedía hablar.

Seguro vas con Angelina, ¿verdad? - dijo George a su hermano el cual solo logro asentir con la cabeza – pues ve corre y así ambos seremos felices – fue lo ultimo que dijo George cuando le dio la espalda para emprender la marcha a otro sitio. Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione salía de un salón en compañía de Ron y Harry ambos vieron a Freed y como era su costumbre lo confundieron con George dejando sola a Hermione…

Hola Freed – dijo Hermione cuando lo tuvo de frente.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo Freed sin poder contener sus ganas de abrazarla y decirle que se quedara con él, cuando al fin estuvieron solos Hermione lo miro con miedo – Hermione, ¿realmente quieres a mi hermano? – preguntó Freed mientras se ponía exactamente frente a ella.

Yo… - no pudo responder Hermione pues se hecho a sus brazos y le beso, el también le correspondió. Pero ella reacciono – Freed no podemos hacer esto el es tu… tu hermano y yo, no puedo ser la que juegue con ambos.

Entonces quédate conmigo ángel – se apresuro a decir el chico besándola de nuevo.

No, no puedo lo intentare de nuevo con George, le dije que le daría la respuesta esta noche y creo que eso haré – dijo Hermione mientras Freed aun la miraba con amor en sus ojos.

Dime… ¿que hago yo? – pregunto Freed, aunque de antemano sabría la respuesta de Hermione.

Olvídame… fue lo ultimo que menciono la chica cuando salio de aquel salón dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

"_Que hago con mis labios_

_Si me ruegan tus besos_

_que hago Con mis manos…_

Esa misma noche en la sala común estaban Freed y George solos Freed hacia compañía a George, mientras el esperaba a Hermione pues aun no regresaba de la biblioteca.

Deberías de buscarla – le dijo Freed quien no quería ver cuando ella entrara a la sala común, pues sabia que quizás no podría contenerse.

No, no quiero presionarla dijo que me daría su respuesta hoy aquí en la sala común, si la presiono… se que no le gusta que le hagan eso – dijo George mientras le sonría a su hermano con cierto nerviosismo.

Tranquilo, si realmente te quiere veras como… regresa a tu lado – dijo Freed cuando en ese momento la puerta de sala común se abrió y entro Hermione como era su costumbre cargada de libros.

Te ayudo – dijo George apresurándose a quitarle la carga cuando vio que estaba desocupada - ¿Y bien? – dijo sin poder contener sus ánimos.

Yo los dejo para que hablen tranquilamente – dijo Freed mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, pero antes de entrar a los dormitorios Freed oyó "Si, lo intentaremos de nuevo George" fue lo ultimo que dijo Hermione o lo ultimo que Freed escucho.

…_Cuando supliquen tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches_

_Que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime ¿Qué hago yo?"_

Hola chicos – dijo George mientras entraba al comedor con una amplia sonrisa.

Vaya parece que tu día cambio notablemente, ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Ron a su hermano pues lo tenia algo preocupado ya que había dejado de lado las bromas.

Pues, mi ángel de nuevo me dio otra oportunidad – dijo George lo cual hizo que Ginny por poco se ahogara con el jugo de calabaza que tomaba.

¿Hizo que? – dijo Ginny mientras veía la entrada y se dio cuenta que Freed venia hacia la mesa, ella se puso de pie y corrió a su encuentro dándole un abrazo…

Que sucede, ¿tuviste una mala noche? – pregunto George al ver a Freed mas de cerca.

Cállate – decía Freed al tiempo que veía de mala gana el lugar donde se suponía debía estar Angelina.

Seguro fue una pelea con Angie, ¿verdad? – dijo Ron quien trato de alentar a Freed para que les confesara el motivo de su mal humor.

Si… fue eso – dijo Freed quien en ese momento quería dar por terminada la conversación.

Olvidala Freed – dijo Harry mientras Ginny no se despegaba de él.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_

_Te abrazo al esconder_

_Que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer_

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide _

_Que antes de ti no era igual_

_Antes mi vida no tenia sentido_

_Antes de ti no sabia amar…_

Miren ahí viene mi ángel – dijo George mientras se ponía de pie y corría al encuentro de Hermione - ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto dándole un beso el cual iba dirigido a sus labios y cayo en su mejilla.

Mal, pensé muchas cosas – dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y veía que Freed también había pasado mal la noche.

Parece que ninguno de los dos tuvo una buena noche – dijo Ron mientras los veía.

¡Cállate Ron! – gritaron al unísono Freed y Hermione.

Ángel se de algo que te pondrá de buenas – dijo George al tiempo que le tendía la mano a Hermione y esta la tomaba y ambos salían del comedor – ¡ah! y Freed olvídala - fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras el y Hermione salían del comedor.

Fuera tan fácil – dijo Freed entre dientes.

"_Que hago con mis labios_

_Si me ruegan tus besos_

_que hago Con mis manos…_

…_Cuando supliquen tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches_

_Que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime ¿Qué hago yo?"_

En esos momentos entraron las lechuzas trayendo el correo matutino iban y venían buscando a quienes iban dirigidas las cartas o los paquetes, fue cuando una lechuza de un color tan negro como el cabello de Harry se poso delante de Freed llevando un paquete apenas si Freed lo quito de su pico cuando el ave emprendió el vuelo…

Ábrelo Freed – dijo Ginny la cual aun permanecía pegada a él.

Si, vamos seguro es de "Angie" – dijo Ron mientras Harry y el se acercaban a Freed.

Si quizás sea de… de Angie – dijo Freed cuando empezó a desenvolver el paquete el cual iba envuelto en un papel de color negro.

Vamos Freed – decía Harry pues mostraba tanta impaciencia en saber lo que contenía.

Es… es… - trataba de decir Freed pero sus palabras parecían haberse esfumado de su mente.

Es un rayo de luna – dijo Ron mientras le quitaba una caja de cristal de las manos a Freed la cual contenía una flor de color azul oscuro la cual estaba cerrada.

¿Un rayo de que? – dijo Harry sin poder comprender a que se referían.

Es una flor Harry – explicaba Ginny con un tono cansado en su voz – Es una flor la cual solo se abre cuando es de noche y se llama "Rayo de Luna" pues cuando habré su centro es color plata como la luna…

Si es… eso un "Rayo de Luna" – dijo Freed cuando por fin comprendió quien se la había mandado

Mira tiene una nota – dijo Ginny señalando un pequeño pedazo de pergamino el cual estaba justo debajo de la caja de cristal – ¿Que dice Freed?

Dice… - decía Freed al tiempo que habría el papel y en el se leía

"…_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime ¿Qué hago yo?"_

**Fin**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola!**

**Bien pues he aki mi primer song fic, a mi se me hizo de lo mas lindo ojala y a ustedes les haya gustado también, espero que dejen su Reviews. Bueno se me cuidan mucho y se me portan bien y si no pueden pues se portan mal por mi, jejeje. Bueno pues Besitos y Cerezas, bye!**


End file.
